


Moments Like This

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DamereyDaily2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: In times of war, enjoying peaceful nights mean a lot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Moments Like This

Rey sighs contently, pulling the soft blanket to her chest as she rolls to her side to look at Poe. He’s laying on his back with his eyes half-closed, his hand on his stomach as he slowly falls asleep. 

Rey watches him for a few minutes, enjoying the way he seems to be so relaxed and happy. They don’t get a lot of calm moments like this, the war against the First Order still raging on outside their little quarters. The alarm could sound off at any moment and drag them out of their bunk and into battle.

Rey wiggles closer to him and brushes a few stray curls out of his eyes before stroking his stubbly cheek with the back of her hand. Poe doesn’t move, but Rey can tell he’s still awake so she drapes herself over him.

“I love you,” Rey whispers in the crook of his neck.

“I know,” mumbles back half asleep which prompts Rey to poke him in his ribs and tickle him. “I love you too,” Poe laughs and catches her hand and kisses it softly. 

“Goodnight Flyboy.”

“Goodnight Sunshine.”

They fall asleep, happy to have another night safe in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
